


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by Lumakiri



Series: A Life Lived with Marin [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hoo boy here we go, Linked Universe, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Rated T for Legend's swearsies and being a rascal, Someone else is here too but it's a surprise, lots of bonding, no beta we die like fools, please ignore the formatting i apparently can't paragraph, pure unfiltered shit straight from my mind no editing, shamelessly inspired by HTTYD2, sickly fucking sweet fluff, spiritual successor of a halo of ginger and gold, weekly prompt fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumakiri/pseuds/Lumakiri
Summary: -To love and kiss to sweetly holdFor the dancing and the dreamingThrough all life's sorrowsAnd delightsI'll keep your laugh inside me-Legend is reunited with, quite literally, the woman of his dreams. And there's a ball. It's like something out of the Captain's awful romance novels, but he wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Series: A Life Lived with Marin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796170
Comments: 17
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linked_Aurica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linked_Aurica/gifts).



> I'd like to dedicated this work to the Linked Universe discord and especially the wonderful fellow writers in #fanfiction who kept me motivated to write this and provided me with much inspiration and adoration for my work. In particular, to Aurica, Seeking, Attic and Glau, who gave me valuable feedback and assistance.
> 
> You make it all worth it.  
> I love you.
> 
> This fic is highly inspired by a particular sequence from How To Train Your Dragon 2 - I highly recommend you listen to the song as you read the final section. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLcrxhE_xQw

“-Listen, vet, we really need to talk before you go bursting in there-” Warriors huffed breathlessly, chasing Legend up the halls of his Hyrule Castle. He almost collided with a maid and apologised profusely as he skirted around her. “Please, just, listen for a moment, she wasn’t to know, I wasn’t to kno-” but Legend had already burst through the door of her chamber.

He looked at her.

She stared back at him.

Hyrule appeared at War’s shoulder, panting, and looking at the scene in front of him.

“Yep, I’m gonna let you take this one, ‘Rule,” he patted him on the shoulder and turned on his heel, leaving the room. Legend was frozen, mouth agape. The young woman who had been sitting by the window had risen to her feet, pale ginger hair set aglow by the sun behind her. She had a very soft and pretty face, Hyrule thought. Just who was she that Legend, who was never normally short of things to say, was lost for words? Legend’s sword dropped to his feet and slowly, cautiously, he began to approach her. The girl began to fumble, cheeks red.   
  


“Link! I-I know what you must be thinking, but I honestly didn’t think it would be possible, I always kept hope I’d find you when I met the other Link but I - I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to stay away. I should have - I should have written the first time his letters mentioned you but I was worried - I was worried you wouldn’t want to see me and- Please! Just say something! Shout, swear, scream at me, just say something-!”

Legend cupped her face gently with the lightest of touches.

“You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you,”

Marin pressed her cheek into his hand and began to sob. Legend immediately pulled her into an embrace, burying his head in the crook of her neck and breathing that scent of hibiscus and sea-breeze he’d missed for so long. He wept into her shoulder, words now coming thick and fast and desperate, clinging to her as if he was afraid to ever let go again.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry, I shouldn’t have- I read the mural but I didn’t want to believe it, I didn’t want to believe you would, all of you - I, I couldn’t accept it, I couldn’t accept you weren’t real. I should have told you that last morning, I should have just fucking said it when I had the chance-” He broke the embrace, clutched her shoulders and looked her up and down, taking in her form with a desperate hunger. “...Are you real now? I’m not dreaming again, am I? I can’t do this again, I can’t leave you again,”

“I’m real. I’m here.” She pinched his arm playfully and the tension, the fear drained from him. 

“But how?” he whispered, “What about the island? Your father-”

“They’re gone.”

“Oh gods Marin, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.”

“Link,” the way she said his name still sent shivers down him, “The island was being torn apart by the Nightmare. If you hadn’t… we’d have all met a worse fate. It was quicker than falling asleep,”

“No, no, I should never have woken him, I could have protected you, I-”

“Listen to me. The Wind Fish, he granted my wish because he knew how much pain he had caused you. He saved me, and brought me here, so I could see so many worlds and meet so many people, just as I always wanted. I miss my father and the islanders dearly, of course, but I am here, I am alive, and I know thanks to you they’re at peace. Please, don’t hurt yourself over this any longer. You saved us all in the end.” She smiled gently and lifted his chin up with her finger.

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” her voice hovered just above a whisper.   
“I wanted to tell you… I wanted to tell you how- how much you meant to me, how important you were, how- I wanted to tell you I loved you,” he looked down, flushed and hesitant, eyes still red with tears.

“Do you still?”

“I never stopped, I never fucking stopped Marin, I swear-”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

And Legend crashed his lips against hers faster than anything else he’d done in his life. Citrus and sea-salt, a taste so unmistakably, utterly her. All at once he was seventeen again, on that beach, the morning after the night before. He grabbed her waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss, and she ran her fingers through his hair just the way she had done before-

Hyrule looked down at his feet awkwardly and decided this was a good time to leave. He quietly edged out the door and shut it behind him. Seven faces stared back.

“We, should, uh, leave them awhile.”

“Is he okay?”

“Oh I’d say he’s more than okay…” and Hyrule trailed off. “Best to uh, knock first if you need him later…” he shuffled his feet and the group exchanged glances. Warriors wolf-whistled loudly toward the door.

“Fuck off, Captain,” came the muffled reply.

“Yep, I’d say he’s fine. It’s a sad state of affairs, another noble warrior fallen victim to the plague of love-”

“I said fuck OFF, Captain!”

“Shh, there’s better things for you to be doing with that mouth,” came a softer voice. Wind made a gagging sound and Time quickly began to herd the boys away,

“Come on, let’s give the man some peace,”

“Yeah, let me introduce you guys to Arty!” War smiled, motioning down the corridor.

“Link, we have so much to talk about-” Marin giggled as Legend peppered her neck in kisses.   
“No chance,” he breathed, losing himself in those beautiful brown eyes again, “I’ve years to make up for.”

“Was there-” she paused for a moment, “I thought you might’ve found someone else and I wanted you to be happy but I-”

“There’s never been anyone else. You were my first and only. You’re the only one who can reduce me to this,” he took her hand in his and moved it to his chest, where his heart raced, and then to his hot cheeks, flushed red. Legend resumed his kiss, raising his lips to her ear and murmuring breathily.

“Do you remember that night on the beach?”

She gave a tiny, fevered nod, his breath warm on her neck.   
“I want to know if reality feels just as good as a dream.”

**¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸**

“It’s been so good to see you boys!” Artemis smiled. They were in one of the lavish drawing rooms of the castle, sinking into plush seats next to a roaring fire. Tea had been poured for all of them, with a drop of something stronger for the Time and Warriors. It was clear who’d been in polite company before, with Sky, Time and Twilight all daintily sipping from their cups. Wind, meanwhile, was glugging his down noisily and War shot him a disparaging look. Four was holding his teacup with both hands like a mug of broth, a little bit of tea dribbling down his chin, and Hyrule was doing his best to imitate Time and failing miserably.

“I shall have rooms made up for you all, you must be exhausted,”

“I really don’t wish for us to intrude, your highness,” Time began politely

“Nonsense! Please, just call me Artemis. Never cared for titles, or the name Zelda, to be honest. So formal and stuffy. Anyway, there’s a celebratory ball tomorrow for the anniversary of Ganon’s defeat. Stay and unwind for a while, we’d be glad to have you all. I’ve missed having Link around,” she smiled radiantly at War, “How is our last guest?”

“Well considering we haven’t seen hide nor hair of him for a good few hours now, I’d say he’s having the time of his life.”

“It went well, then? Dear Marin was so worried about it,”

“Went well? What would you say, ‘Rule?” and Hyrule promptly choked on his tea. War sighed dramatically, “I never took the veteran to be such a loverboy. Myself, I dabble not in affairs of the heart-”

“Oh don’t you fib!” Artemis burst out laughing, “I remember that last Royal Guardsman of mine you were so infatuated with - what was his name, Alejandro? - I had to get him moved because you were hopeless around him!”

“Shhh! You’re ruining my image!”

“Wasn’t aware you ever had one, cap,” came a drawl, and the group turned to see Legend leaning in the doorway, Marin at his side. His cap was missing and the neck of his tunic undone, but what caught their attention most was that his usual smirk was replaced with a genuine smile.

“I’d like to introduce you all to Marin.” He took her hand (Hyrule spied his thumb tracing circles on her palm reassuringly) and led her into the room. She smiled at them and curtseyed-

“Don’t do that, you’ll give them all a complex,” Legend laughed. Marin shoved him playfully.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all, Link has told me so much about you. Thank you all for putting up with him.”

“Hey!” Legend interjected, but Marin just smiled and made her way over to the group. Time, ever the gentleman, pulled out a seat for her.

“Link, you never said your friends were so well-mannered!”

“Because they’re not,” he eyed Wind, who was cramming sugar biscuits into his mouth. “You’ve already met the captain-”

“You can just call me War now, considering,”

“The old man is Time, to his left is our ranch hand, Twilight. Then we have Wild; the cook, Four, our smithy,” he sighed “The one asleep is Sky and beside him, covered in crumbs, is our sailor, Wind.” Then, he turned to Hyrule and smiled broadly “And this is my son, Hyrule, our travel-”

Hyrule choked on his tea again. The room went silent briefly before War exploded in laughter, loud enough to startle Sky awake.

“I’ve officially heard everything. The veteran really has gone completely soft on us,” he chortled, Hyrule turning pinker by the minute. Legend flailed for words, looking wildly around the room for a chance to salvage the situation. It didn’t come.

“Oh Linky!” Marin bundled Hyrule up in a sudden hug.  _ Linky! _ War snorted “He’s absolutely precious. Just as you described!” She squeezed onto the large plush seat beside him and pulled Legend with her. She beamed as she sat between the two of them, who were both beet red.

“An-anyway,” Legend stuttered, causing further sniggering from War, “Marin is a- she’s my-”

“Someone who loves him,” she offered gently, and he squeezed her hand.

“How did someone as lovely as you end up with this sarcastic rat boy, anyway,” War grinned and Legend glared daggers at him. Marin laughed (the sound still made his heart race) and shot back,

“He had the audacity to get washed up on my island,”

“It’s a little bit more complicated than that…” Legend mumbled and Marin shook her head

“Let’s not dwell on sad things. You said there was a ball, Artemis?” Marin was already fully aware there was a ball but Legend was glad for her changing the conversation so swiftly. She had just fallen back by his side as if she had never left. Was she always able to read him this well?

“Yes!” Artemis beamed. “Now don’t worry Marin, we can find you something to wear,” and the Captain exchanged a silent look with Time as if to say _ ‘women, eh? _ ’ and Artemis shot him a glare. “I shan’t take up any more of your time boys, I can see you’re tired,” she motioned to Sky, who had passed completely back out again and was disappearing into the soft cushioned chair. “Come, let’s get you washed and fed, and then well rested before the fun tomorrow.”

**¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸**

Hyrule blinked up at the high ceiling of his bed in the darkness. He was never good at sleeping indoors, especially not in an actual bed. It was too big, too squishy, too empty. He much preferred nesting into his bedroll at Legend’s side with the warm crackling of the campfire in his ears. It was too quiet. They almost never had rooms to themselves. His mind wandered. 

_ “This is my son, Hyrule” _

Did Legend really think like that? No, it must be a slip of the tongue. An innocent mistake. After all, it wasn’t like Time and Twilight; only four or five years at most separated him and Legend, though it was hard to believe. But the words kept echoing in his mind and a smile crept onto his face. All of them were like brothers to him, of course - but Legend was the one that sprang immediately to mind when he wondered what having a real big brother would be like. And what of Marin? He’d never mentioned her before, and their reunion that Hyrule witnessed clearly showed something deeply upsetting to Legend had split them in the first place. What did he mean, he couldn’t accept she wasn’t real? But then, after, Legend had been a completely different beast in her presence. At dinner, he’d been so relaxed, so content, so jovial. He even let a few of Warrior’s jibes pass over his head. He’d never left her side, never let her go out of his sight throughout the whole meal. He didn’t feel so much older than Hyrule once the smirk and the sneers and the angry, tense posture disappeared. The way he looked at her made Hyrule think of himself and Aurora, and he felt himself blush. The others hadn’t met her yet. He hoped Legend liked her.

Just a few doors down, the object of his thoughts curled tightly into Marin’s side as they slumbered. It was the first time in years, he’d reflect in the morning, that he’d slept so soundly and free of nightmares. When the morning did come, it found the heroes blearily shuffling from their rooms to the source of the smell of coffee and pastries. Eight of them, anyhow. The ninth had woken with a jolt in fear it had once again only been a dream, to then be pulled into syrupy sweet morning kisses. Why get up, when everything he ever wanted was right between these bedsheets?  _ Gods _ , he thought, _ I’m starting to sound like Sky. Disgusting. _ But he did not will the thoughts away, insteading burrowing into her embrace and soft, sunkissed flesh once more.

**¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸**

“How do I look?”

“By the three, you’re starting to sound like the Captain. Actually, you’d probably be better asking him anyway. I wouldn’t know fashion if I tripped over it,”

“That’s why I’m asking your opinion, ‘Rule. I don’t want his idea of good looking.”

“You look fine,” Hyrule laughed and playfully smacked Legend’s hands away from his chest, where the veteran was nervously plucking at the laced up collar. He had brushed up well, his red tunic looking three shades lighter now the castle’s maids had washed it within an inch of its life. He’d also spent the entire morning polishing his pegasus boots til they shone. He didn’t want to make a fool of her.

“You’re sure?”

“You’ve traversed more dangerous, infested labyrinths than any of us and you’re scared about a dance with a girl?”

“My dancing skills are excellent, thank you,”

“So it’s the girl you’re worried about?”

“Fuck me, you channeling the Old Man or something? When did you get so wise? Last time we spoke about romance you thought fucking hand-holding was a scandalous act-”

“Shuttup!” Hyrule blushed furiously, “I’m just trying to help!”

“I know ‘Rule, I appreciate it,” Legend smiled, a real, genuine smile. “I just don’t want to let her down.”

“The way you looked at each other yesterday, I don’t think you could if you tried.” And it was Legend’s turn to blush. Hyrule himself had been lent a fine green silk shirt and maroon breeches as his tunic was so stained it was unsalvageable for polite company. He was fiddling with the sleeves, clearly unused to wearing such fine clothes. The pair of them looked up toward the stairs into the ballroom, where the rest of their ragtag bunch were noisily making their way into. Leading the pack was Wind, who was still in his blue lobster shirt but had been persuaded into a smarter looking pair of trousers that were long enough to be tucked into his boots. Four always looked smart in his striking four-colour tunic, but he’d clearly done his best to tame his hair and clean himself up. Wild and Twilight came next, Wild’s ridiculously long hair having being brushed free of sticks and goddess knows what else and braided carefully into a long plait down his back. Remarkably he was dressed in an incredibly regal looking blue, red and white uniform, with shining white boots. With the matching cap, he looked almost like a proper, respectable knight.

Almost.

Twilight was one of those people who was effortlessly good looking (much to the Captain’s chagrin) and even in just a smart cream shirt and dark trousers didn’t feel underdressed for the occasion at all. Sky was in a similar outfit, his layers stripped back to just his beautiful white shirt with the blue embroidery and his tan pants. Time headed up the rear, in his black undershirt and cream tunic over the top, smiling serenely at his chaotic mob.

“That from the Captain’s wardrobe?” Legend laughed, examining Hyrule’s new shirt. Hyrule shuddered 

“They were the best I could come up with. You should’ve seen the _ chaps. _ ..” but before Legend could press him for this delicious blackmail material, the Captain and Artemis appeared at the top of the stairs.  _ Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, _ Legend mused. He was in a deep plum tunic inlaid with golden thread, clearly to complement the lady on his arm. She was in an extravagant pink ballgown, reams of silk and taffeta for miles, pink silk gloves and fine jewels. Blondes had never been his type, but he could admire she definitely looked the part.

“Gosh, they really are quite the couple aren’t they,” Hyrule spoke, smiling.

“Picturebook perfect,” Legend snorted in response, wolf-whistling back up at the Captain in revenge for the day before. He merely smirked back. They rejoined the main group, who were chatting and laughing about some pun Four had made earlier. The captain had found Impa and was introducing her to Time and Twilight, whilst Sky gushed over Artemis’s gown, exclaiming how beautiful it’d be on his Sun. Legend was only half listening, watching the musicians set up on the dais and silently critiquing their form. And then…

“Wow,” Hyrule breathed next to him, and Legend spun around.

Marin was at the top of the stairs, looking incredibly embarrassed as she tried to hold up her sparkling silver skirts. She was in a shimmering floor-length gown, with a sweetheart neckline adorned with feathers. She began to daintily try and make her way down the stairs, clearly unused to the crystal-studded court shoes. Her long, wild, sunset hair cascaded down her shoulders, one side pinned away from her face by her trademark hibiscus. She was a vision of starlight and sun on the ocean and Legend found himself speechless. He had travelled three countries, seen the dance of Oracles, touched the Triforce glittering resplendent in its Sacred Realm not once but twice, and nothing in all the world was as beautiful as her right now. Hyrule, watching her nearly stumble, shoved Legend roughly in the side. Roused from his stupor, he rushed to her side and took her hand, supporting her unsteady feet down the last few steps. He took off his cap and bowed to her.

“I did not expect a Goddess to bless me with her presence this evening,” he proclaimed loftily, and she dissolved into blushes and giggles,

“Get up, you silly boy! Goodness, Artemis persuaded me into this gown and I- I just feel ridiculous in it! And these shoes, give me a pair of sandals anyday!”

“You look absolutely incredible,” he rose to his feet and pulled her close to him by her waist, planting a kiss on her exposed collarbone. She shivered and reluctantly swatted him away,

“Link, they’re all staring at us! This is hardly very proper,”   
“Let them stare. You’re an island girl and I’m a blacksmith’s boy, what do we know about being proper anyhow?” Legend grinned. She was right, however, the gathered heroes and the other ball guests were all looking at them, the expressions of the other eight boys ranging from pride (Time), to joyous smiles (Sky) all the way to disgust (Wind). Their attention was drawn away from the pair by the sound of Artemis coughing for attention.

“Friends, allies, dearest citizens! We celebrate tonight in honor of the bravery of our courageous Hero and all those he fought alongside to free our worlds from tyranny! Please, drink, dance and be merry!” and she motioned to the band who began to play a fun, fast paced number that got their feet tapping. War, who’d been at Artemis’s side still, smiled and led her in a well-practised quickstep across the hall. Wild immediately linked arms with Hyrule, and they whirled onto the floor, jumping and skipping with peals of laughter. Their boots skittered across the floor and they cheered wildly at the crescendo the musicians were building. Time sipped his goblet of wine and looked down at Wind who was sitting at the table next to him. He was bouncing in his seat, feet tapping. Of course, Wind would usually have paired off with Four for a dance, but the little hero and Sky were chatting animatedly across from them about swords.

“I find myself without a dance partner, as my wife is unfortunately a realm away,” Time smiled mischeviously at the young hero, who looked up at him with wide blue eyes, “Would you care for a dance, master of winds?”

“Really?!” Wind practically vibrated with glee, scrambling from his chair. Time took his hands, dwarfing them with his calloused fingers, and swung him into the fray of feet. Wind shrieked joyously. Twilight watched them go, taking a swig from his wine and watching his brothers dance contentedly, happy to stay here and get comfortably drunk instead. Besides, he didn’t have a partner here, anyway. The thought made him a little sad. He turned to speak to Sky, but saw the chairs empty, and looked back to the dancefloor. Sky was trying to dance with Four, but the height difference was proving a problem. Skirts and kneecaps kept knocking the diminutive hero about the place, and he looked about to burst in rage before Sky suddenly swept him up and placed him on his shoulders. At once they were off into the crowd, Four’s blonde head visible bobbing up and down in the mass of people.

The song was soon over, and ebbed into a slow number. Hyrule and Wild collapsed, exhausted but eyes shining, onto the seats next to him. They each poured themselves a generous glass of wine and slammed them together in cheers, the deep red liquid splashing onto the pristine tablecloth.

“Easy there, cub,” Twi chastened him, but his tone was light and playful. It was good to see him having so much fun. Artemis had been right, they needed to unwind. The floor emptied somewhat, leaving War and Artemis leading a graceful waltz. Legend and Marin swayed together, clearly caught in the moment. To his surprise, and warmth in his chest, Wind had climbed onto Time’s feet and they too swayed clumsily around in a friendly mockery of their veteran and his lady. Sky and Four were also still out there, Four high on Sky’s shoulders, waving his hands back and forth dramatically. He laughed, but the sad feeling crept back into his chest again as he saw the group’s newest couple so clearly and utterly enjoying each other's presence. He was happy the vet had found her, he really was. It just made him think of Her. He excused himself from the table and wandered across the vast ballroom to a corridor on its left side, on the pretense of finding a bathroom but really just to escape until the slow songs had ended. Finding the door locked, he frowned and resigned himself to leaning in the shadows at the far corner of the room, sipping his wine morosely.

“I see you’re just as severe as ever,” a sultry, sarcastic voice quipped from the dull light beside him. Twi almost leapt out of his skin. “What, couldn’t find anyone to dance with? Or just afraid of fun?”

Twi turned, looked directly into a pair of amber and ruby eyes.

He dropped his glass.

**¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸**

“So this is where you disappeared to,” Hyrule shakily clinked his glass against Legend’s. They were standing on a balcony off from the ballroom, breathing the cool night air. Legend was staring off across the glittering kingdom below, a frown on his features. “Legend?” Hyrule asked softly, “Did something happen?”

“Oh, no,” Legend replied quickly, shaken out of his thoughts, “She’s got chatting to Artemis over something, thought I’d leave them to it and get some fresh air. It’s pretty crowded in there,”

“Heh, yeah, it is,” Hyrule agreed, swigging from his glass. They stood in silence for a few moments.

“What if I lose her again, ‘Rule?” Legend sighed, staring into his cup.

“What do you mean?”

“I…” he paused, “I met her on my fourth quest. Her island was under attack from monsters, and- I was told to wake the deity of the island in order to help. But… I found out the island wasn’t real. This deity, he’d dreamed the whole thing. If I woke him up, the island would be saved, but it would cease to exist.”

Hyrule gasped softly.

“And I did it anyway. I sacrificed that whole island for a fucking god,” he spat, “Everyone, Marin, her father, Mr. Ulrira, Bow-wow, I killed them all to save a fucking fish.” - If he wasn’t so serious, Hyrule might’ve laughed at that last part - “I loved her so fucking much, I’d never known love before,” he laughed weakly, “Until her, I’d always just thought of relationships as a formality, a convenience, for child-rearing, all things that felt very far away for a boy in our line of work. But she… she just, she was so different. Everyone always asked things of me, expected things of me, as their hero, their savior, but not her. She just wanted to sing, and see the world, and all she ever asked of me was to never forget her. And she was never even real, she was just- I just erased her like that because it was what the Hero was supposed to do. I don’t even know if I really understand or believe how she’s here now,”

“But she is here now,” Hyrule soothed, “and she clearly adores you. What’s the problem?”

“I destroyed her home, ‘Rule! Her father, her friends! And she says she forgives me, that it had to be done to bring them peace but - but what if she changes her mind, what if she realises how bitter and awful I am and doesn’t want me? What if I wake up one day and she’s gone again? I never want to be without her again,”

“Then don’t be,” Hyrule said softly, and Legend understood.

When they’d finished their drinks and slipped back inside, Legend had gone up to the band and spoken to them. They looked briefly perplexed, but then began to play. The song started off slow and gentle, and Legend took Marin’s hand and led her to the front of the hall, near the dais. Her eyes lit up as she seemed to recognise the tune.

_ I'll swim and sail on savage seas _

_ With ne’er a fear of drowning _

_ And gladly ride the waves of life _

_ If you would marry me _

Legend’s voice was surprisingly soft and youthful, compared to his usual caustic tone. He grabbed Marin’s waist and spun her round, leading her into a bouncy, joyous dance. 

_ No scorching sun nor freezing cold _

_ Will stop me on my journey _

_ If you will promise me your heart _

_ And love me for eternity _

The song began to pick up pace and once more, Wild and Hyrule were there, swinging each other from their arms and whooping with delight. Time had sat back down, picking up the tune easily on his ocarina and playing along to the band. Sky had Four and Wind by the hands and skipped with them too. Artemis and War sat with the old man, drinking and laughing at their companions.

_ My dearest one, my darling dear _

_ Your mighty words astound me _

_ But I've no need for mighty deeds _

_ When I feel your arms around me _

Marin giggled, kicking off her unwieldy shoes and skipping along with Legend, arms looped together and voices loud above the music. Legend grinned, lifting her above his head jubilantly.

_ But I would bring you rings of gold _

_ I'd even sing you poetry  _

_ And I would keep you from all harm _

_ If you would stay beside me _

Time’s ocarina paused briefly as he scoured the room for the pup, who was noticeably absent. He spied him in the corner with a tall, flame haired woman and smiled to himself. He was glad all his boys had such good taste in women, it seemed.

_ I have no use for rings of gold _

_ I care not for your poetry _

_ I only want your hand to hold _

_ I only want you near me _

_ To love and kiss to sweetly hold _

_ For the dancing and the dreaming _

_ Through all life's sorrows _

_ And delights _

_ I'll keep your laugh inside me _

The song was reaching its peak speed, the clatter of feet around them hitting fever pitch. Hyrule and Wild tripped over their own feet, landing in a heap of laughter and mirth. Sky was tossing Wind into the air as Four cheered them on, stamping furiously in beat to the music.

_ I'll swim and sail a savage seas _

_ With never a fear of drowning _

_ I'd gladly ride the waves so white _

_ If you will marry me! _

“Would you?” Legend breathed suddenly, unsure where it had come from inside of him, but it felt so right. Marin stared at him as the music finished to a round of applause, and he dropped to one knee. At once, all eyes were on them, the air electric with excitement. “Would you marry me?”

Her hands flew to her face, tears to her eyes, and all at once Legend’s heart dropped.  _ Oh fuck, oh fuck.  _ This was stupid. He’d only been reunited with her for a day.  _ This was stupid, this was bad, this was- _

“Of course!” she sobbed, and the room erupted with triumphant cheers. Legend blinked, and his heart skyrocketed back into his throat. Leaping back to his feet, he gathered her up in his arms and held her off the floor, kissing her as the band lept into an encore.

He’d have her forever, for the dancing and the dreaming. For the citrus kisses, the sunshine, and the afternoons full of song.


	2. Into a Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -We can fly all day long  
> Show me the world sing me a song  
> Tell me what the future holds  
> You and me will paint it all in gold-
> 
> Drinks, and reunions, and a wedding on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sicky sweet, cavity inducing, disgusting fluff.  
> Quick reminder that I HC Legend as at least 20.
> 
> Thank you again to the discord who loved my LW of this and gave me support <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiVWvrt6jKw for the title song. Wind's arrangement of Ballad of the Wind Fish is the 'On The Beach With Marin' version.

Eight heroes were crammed around a single table, drinking and carousing in the small hours. They’d been ushered from the ballroom so it could be tidied, and were now all in the room where Hyrule had slept the night previous, passing around a bottle of dark liquid on a table filled with forgotten playing cards and the crumbs of crackers. 

“I can’t believe it, the vet being the second of us to get hitched,” War slurred, slinging an arm around Legend’s shoulder. It was testament to his level of inebriation that Legend allowed this without protest.

“What, you thought it’d be you, pretty boy?”

“Me? Married? Naahhh,” he waved his hand dismissively “I’m not one to be tied down to one person. There’s too many beautiful people in this world and enough of me to go around,” he grinned, and Legend feigned disgust. The old man rumbled with laughter across from them.

"I never saw myself as a married man, but Malon was my only blessing from the gods. I remember our wedding day like it was yesterday," he leaned back in his chair and took a long swig of his drink, smiling serenely. Seven pairs of eyes blinked at him expectantly.

"Oh come on!" they chorused, "You never tell us anything! Go on, we're all in a soppy mood for it," War slurred that last part, waving his cup wildly at Time. The older man's lips quirked, and he, to their surprise, relented. They had to get him drinking more often.

"It wasn't as fancy as you boys are probably expecting, but we dressed the ranch up beautiful. Flowers and streamers everywhere. It was the middle of spring, and the only thing more beautiful than the blossoms was my wife,"

A chorus of 'awwwws' echoed around the table. Except for Sky, who snored in response. He'd had one glass of wine and was out like a light.

"She had this lovely dress of white and buttercup yellow, with these little tiny blossoms. Spent weeks sewing it. And there was me, in my tatty old tunic!" He laughed, shaking his head, "She said she wouldn't have me any other way. We married in the pasture, and had a feast large enough it felt like half of Hyrule was there. Let me tell you, the Gorons can party-" he sat back forward in his chair and with a flash of mischief in his eye, "But enough about my big day, when are we going to be attending yours, vet?"

Legend spluttered, War smacking him on the back.

"I got engaged less than three hours ago! I don't even have a ring-" he looked down at his cup desperately, brain apparently short-circuiting,

_"I DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HER A RING!"_

"So, you have like, forty of them or something? Just give her one of those," Wind interjected, clutching his cup. He was drinking milk, yet was desperately trying to imitate their drunken body language.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Four shot back, "He's going to want to make her something special! He's a blacksmith after all,"

Legend was having a crisis in the middle of all this, nursing his drink as his mind scrambled to rectify his terrible mistake

"Clearly, he's going to need help with the wedding if he can't get the proposal right," War snarked. Suddenly, it was as if seven lightbulbs had just gone off around the table.

"We'll plan the wedding! I'll cook!" Wild shouted, leaping to his feet

"I'll make them a lovely wedding gift, it's been months since I put my forge to use!"

"I can arrange the music!"

 _"This isn't necessary!!!!"_ Legend exclaimed, realising what was happening. But it was too late. The table was a hubbub of conversations and planning. Wild had produced a length of parchment from somewhere, swept the table clear and slammed it down, furiously scribbling notes

"I-I can gather some flowers?" Hyrule offered shyly, face red from the wine, "I know some beautiful wildflower patches in my Hyrule,"

"Absolutely not," Time barked, and they all looked at him in alarm, "You've got best man duty,"

Hyrule blinked at Legend, wide eyed.

Legend blinked back, and his eyes filled with tears.

God, he hated being the emotional drunk.

"We did it! He's crying!" Wars cheered

"Would-would you really want me to be your best man?"

"Of course!" Legend wailed. The tears were happening now. Fighting it was useless.

"What about Ravio?"

" _Fuck_ Ravio!" he sniffled, and grabbed War's scarf to wipe his eyes on.

It was testament to the captain's level of inebriation that he allowed this to happen.

"A toast, to the groom and his best man!" Time proposed, and Wild was up like a flash, carefully pouring them all another glass of rum. Too carefully, like he was trying to prove he was very much sober enough for another round.

"I want some," Wind pouted. Time tipped a little of his drink into Wind's milk and grinned, finger to his lips

"Right," Wild huffed about a half-hour later, fingers black with the charcoal he'd been using to write. The parchment in front of him was a chaotic mess of words and diagrams. There was a lot of fire, which concerned Legend. It was at times like this he wished he could read Wild's Hylian.

"We've got the old man and sailor on the music, I'm cooking, Four is in charge of decorations, Sky's probably qualified enough to be a priest-" Sky snored at this exact moment and Legend wasn't sure just how asleep he was, "Hyrule's best man, War is in charge of organising everyone and-"

"What about Twi?"

"I was getting there-"

"Where _is_ Twi, anyway?"

Twilight was four rooms down, definitely not as sober as he wanted to be for this conversation.

"But I don't understand _why_ you broke the mirror? What did I do wrong, Midna? Were me and Zelda not enough for you? Were we ever actually friends, or was I just an object to you? A means to an end?"

"Link-" she sighed, and Twilight hated how the way she said it made his heart ache still. "I regretted it as soon as I did it, I swear-"

"But _WHY_ , Midna?" his voice wavered and broke, fists clenched. Tears welled in his eyes as he struggled to deal with everything he was feeling. He was overwhelmed with relief and fury and somehow happiness, too, that she was here. By the gods, she always did this to him. She always made him a fucking mess, and he hated it.

"I was frightened, okay!" and the ice queen broke. The vitriol in her voice that rivaled even the vet's was here in full force. "I was frightened of how I felt about you! I was frightened of our worlds becoming entangled again and that I might have to face you as an enemy. I didn't want you or Zelda to waste any more of your lives fixing my mistakes," her voice lowered and she raised a hand to her pale forehead, "I just didn't want to hurt you,"

"Well, you did a great job there," Twilight tried his hardest to come back at her in her own signature snark. He was never good at it.

"You're as awful as you ever were at your stroppy voice, wolf-boy," Faint laughter mingled into the tears in her voice.

"Wolf-boy? _Imp-girl!"_

"That was terrible and you know it!" and the tension faded as quickly as it had built up

"Did you not stop to think I might have felt the same?" Twi took her arm, "Was I that good at hiding it? Because I don't believe that for a second,"

"I guess some of your idiocy rubbed off on me, huh?" and she stooped down to plant a kiss. Twi pulled away suddenly. He'd missed her, yes. He'd definitely begun to fall for her back then, yes. But she'd hurt him, and she'd left him before he'd had the chance to know what he felt for her, really.

"I-I'm sorry-" he whispered, seeing her wounded gaze. "But my trust isn't what it used to be. You can't just waltz back into my life like this, like nothing happened."

"Link, this isn't what I wanted, this isn't how I ever expected it to be. But I understand, I know-" She turned for the door, "See you later, then,"

But Twilight grabbed her arm again.

"There's not a chance in the Sacred Realm you're pulling that stunt on me again."

She looked at him, eyes wide, and Twilight embraced her. He'd not accounted for the height difference when his head rested firmly on her chest. Midna looked down at him, and placed a delicate hand on his head.

"I need time," his voice was soft, "not another goodbye."

"That-that makes sense," she stroked his head gently, "I'll keep in contact, now that I know the loudmouth Link is travelling with you,"

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him you called him that-"

"And we'll see what happens, yeah?"

"...That sounds good," Twilight breathed heavily, a weight that he'd carried for the last two years off his chest. They were starting again, and he could live with that.

A loud - _THUNK-_ from down the hall caught their attention.

That thunk was Wind, falling off his chair.

"Looksh, I can hold my drink-"

"You're drinking fucking milk, Wind," Four sighed

"Ah, but so am I," Time interjected, that damned mischievous tone in his voice again.

"Wild, why is there so much fire on this planogram?" Hyrule asked, squinting at the paper

"For the bonfire, of course,"

"The what?" Legend made a lunge for the paper and missed, joining Wind on the floor

It was at that moment, as Legend picked himself up on unsteady legs, that his betrothed knocked on the door and opened it gently. Her hair was tied back for bed, and she was in a two-piece night dress, flowing white fabric with red embroidery.

"She looks like a bride already," Wars grinned, smacking Legend on the back again. He took one look at her and promptly began crying again.

"I was about to ask if you were coming to bed anytime soon, but I think I need to make the decision for you," she said gently, taking him by the arm.

"The lady speaks the truth for all of us," Time rumbled, pushing his chair back and hauling Sky over his shoulder, motioning at the Captain to round them all up.

And so, one by one, the boys trailed out of Hyrule's room, Wind loudly protesting that he wasn't tired at all. Marin carefully led her wobbling fiance down the hall and into her room. She sat him down on the bed and began to tug off his boots and unlace his tunic as Legend continued to sniffle.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he began again, thick fat tears rolling down his cheeks, "I didn't even get you a ring, I didn't even ask you if you wanted to get engaged, I rushed into everything," he sobbed, "You don't have to marry me really, if you don't want,"

"Just how much did you have to drink, you silly boy?" she reprimanded gently, kissing his forehead and easing him onto the blankets, "I want nothing more than to be yours forever,"

"R-really?" He blubbed, grabbing at her and pulling her in close to him.

"Really really," she repeated, and began to hum their song to him, stroking his hair. Funny, it was an awakening song, but it put him straight to sleep. Smiling to herself, she blew out the candles and settled in next to him.

**¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸**

"Almost there," Legend grunted, wiping sweat off his brow. It was a blistering day in midsummer, and he was in the forge, finalising his and Marin's wedding rings.

It was also his wedding day.

Time management was never a strength of his.

It had only taken him a month and a half to finish her engagement ring, a band of gold with hibiscus flowers. She hadn't taken to his idea of the largest, shiniest diamond he could steal from Wild's stash, so he had settled for something simpler.

But these two little golden idiots were taking a lot longer than he'd imagined, even though they were a much simpler design. The problem was with the magic, you see. He hated trying to smith spells into anything at the best of times.

This was why Four and Hyrule were with him, because he'd bitten off way more than he could chew. Hyrule had assured him he could manufacture the exact enchantment Legend was after. Four had refused to have any part in smithing magic objects, but he’d observe and give verbal assistance where needed.

A linking spell. So they would never be apart again. No matter how far away this damned quest might take him.

It was sickly sweet by even Sky's standards. But Legend was pleased with himself.

"Mr. Hero!" A voice yelled from outside the forge, "If I am to be ring bearer, I will need rings to bear,"

"When did we agree you'd be ring-bearer?"

"You say that as if you don't trust me," Ravio feigned being wounded

"I don't, you'll fucking sell them back to me,"

"Ah yes, but at a discounted price, as a wedding gift!"

"Ravio, I have molten metal in my hands, I suggest you go make sure Hilda and Fable aren't as behind as I am, because I will burn your ass,"

Yelping, Ravio scuttled off down the hill to Legend's house, which Wild had taken over the kitchen of. The long-haired cook was currently sobbing over a tray of cupcakes, which Wind was trying very hard to ice. Thick globules of sky-blue and white icing spattered the work surface.

Ravio decided not to interrupt.

Hilda and Fable were, thankfully, ahead of schedule, because Fable had apparently inherited the time-management braincell of the family. They were lacing Marin into her gown.

Legend had really spared no expense with it, Ravio pondered as he watched. He'd tasked him with shipping in the finest Labrynnan silks money could buy, and hiring Fable's own gownmakers to create it. Honestly, he, Ravio, was instrumental to this whole wedding, he thought to himself. It was floor-length and as pure white as the feather of a gull. The bodice was covered in beads and lace and trimmed around her shoulders and waist in feathers. The sleeves were translucent silk and cuffed around her wrists. The train was absolutely massive, and snaked off into the next room. They were going to need more than two bridesmaids to carry it, that's for sure.

"Master Wind?" Ravio called into the kitchen. Wind abandoned his icing-duty, to Wild's relief, and dashed in.

"Yup?"

"Do you think you and Master Four would be able to help carry the train?" Wind paused for a moment.

"I've got a much better idea," he grinned, and grabbing a handful of peculiar pears from his bag, before launching out the door and down toward the beach.

 _Were all heroes this odd?_ Ravio wondered.

Fable had climbed onto a stool and was carefully braiding Marin's wild ginger hair and pinning in hibiscus flowers as she went.

"Ah, Ravio! Just the man. Could you go and fetch the captain, please? We need his makeup expertise," Fable mumbled through a mouthful of bobby pins.

"Most certainly, your highness!" Ravio bowed and followed Wind down toward the beach. There, Twilight and Warriors were debating the best way to set chairs out, whilst Sky and Time tackled the monumental task of polishing all the latter's armour. To his dismay, they were just as unorganised as the groom.

"Mister Captain, sir, the princesses require you!" He shouted to War, who kicked over a chair and stalked off from Twilight up the cliffs. He glanced around at everyone else, and spotted Wind down the beach with a flock of gulls at least twenty strong.

Yes, all heroes were this odd.

"Are none of you dressed yet?" he admonished. Twilight gestured down to his usual tunic. "That is not smart enough for a wedding! How did any of you save Hyrule when you can't stick to the schedule of a single day?"

"I went fishing, mostly," Time deadpanned, and a murmur of agreement spread through the group.

"Ugh!" Ravio sighed, pulling the ears on his hood. Dealing with one Hero was bad enough. He hoped he'd never have to deal with nine again. "All of you, come here, we're smartening you up. Wind, call the cook down."

It was half an hour to go.

Legend had finished the rings, at least.

But now he was still in a bathtub, Hyrule furiously scrubbing soap leaves into his hair.

He really had to ask Fable if he could borrow the time-management braincell sometime.

"'Rule, we're never going to get me dry and dressed in time,"

"I am your _best man_ and _I will get you there_ ," Hyrule grunted through gritted teeth, dumping water over Leg's head. Four poked his head through the door,

"Ravio's got the rings, I've finalised the decorations. We're good to go when you are, vet,"

"Ravio has the rings?" Legend spluttered, almost falling out of the bath.

"Relax, he won't really steal them. I hope," Four pulled at the collar of his tunic. "Anyway, I'll be waiting downstairs for you,"

"Actually, Four, do you still have that weird wind jar of yours?"

"...Yes?"

"How good is it at drying hair?"

Five minutes later, they learned, not very.

"Hyrule what the FUCK has happened to my hair?" Legend panicked as he caught sight of himself in the mirror

"Look, it's fine, I got you a new hat!" Hyrule smiled brightly, producing a crimson hat to match Legend's new red tunic. Legend was apparently great at dressing his wife-to-be, but not himself. Still, the new red tunic was made of crushed velvet and real-gold thread, and Legend would have admired it if his hair wasn't standing on end like he'd just tangled with a Thunderbird.

_"HOW WILL A HAT FIX THIS?"_

"You need to relax, it's bad for your blood pressure,"

"I have an idea!" Four chirped, grabbing a pair of his flat-files from Legend's discarded toolbelt. "Hyrule, pass me the fire rod,"

"THIS IS NOT HELPING ME RELAX!"

It was ten minutes to go.

Legend hadn't ever managed to get lost between his forge and the beach before, but there's a first for everything when you're with Hyrule, he supposed.

"Uh, I think we need to take a left turn here-" Hyrule mumbled, blinking at the fork in the pathway. Legend had become tranquil. So much was going wrong with today, he'd gone straight past stressed and looped back into quiet acceptance. Hylia take the wheel.

A peculiar beeping sound came from Hyrule's pocket, and a moment later Wild appeared in front of them, once again in his royal guard outfit from the ball. He sighed in relief.

"I knew planting a tracker on you would work out one day,"

"You did WHAT?" Hyrule squeaked.

"I never though I'd say this, but thank god Wild had brains for once," Legend grumbled, grabbing Hyrule's wrist and following Wild back down to the beach. Had they really only been five minutes away this whole time? How did Hyrule manage to get lost?

The beach, however, looked lovely. Seats lined either side of the path down from the cliffs, flower petals and ribbons adorning them. His unruly mob of brothers were seated at the front, dressed in their finery. They smiled at him reassuringly as he hurried to the front next to them. And then he noticed.

"Old man, why are you up here? I thought you were giving her away?"

"There was a change of plan," Time said carefully, and Legend clocked one conspicious absence

"Don't tell me the fucking captain is doing it."

"...The fucking captain is doing it?" Time offered.

"The man doesn't know what 'subtle' means! He's going to swan in here looking like Hylia's goddess given gift to mankind and give my bride to scruffy old me!"

"I'm going to pretend I'm not insulted you're implying I'm ugly enough to make you look good," Time's voice was warning but full of mirth

"Someone tell me he's wearing something smart and simple, please, before I scream,"

"I think it was orange," Twilight leaned in mischievously

"Now, pup, don't make the man burst a blood vessel on his wedding day," Time rumbled with low laughter, "Look, Marin thought it'd be sweet, considering it was his world she ended up in. And I'm not one to tell a lady no,"

"I really wish this wasn’t the one time you picked to be chivalrous, old man,"

Legend was snapped out of his panic by the sound of a whistling in the air, as Wind began to wave his silvery baton back and forth. Time stepped away from the group and drew out his ocarina, and Legend's heart stopped. He'd never taught any of them that song.

Good to know his future wife was a sneak.

Wind's arrangement was something else, however, light and bubbly and magical. It didn't fill him with sorrow and heartache anymore. The cry of seabirds filled the air, and Legend looked up to see her coming down the beach.

He pinched himself, just to make sure.

The captain was, thankfully, not wearing orange. He was in a subdued dark green tunic with his trademark blue scarf. But it wouldn't have mattered if he was, because nothing could outshine the woman on his arm. Hilda and Fable followed her down, holding the miles of dress, aided by twenty or thirty seagulls. Legend felt a lump in his throat and tears prick his eyes. She was utterly perfect. Unlike the night at the ball, where she'd been beautiful but clearly uncomfortable in her borrowed dress, here her confidence radiated through. She clutched a posy of red and yellow hibiscus with a dozen other wildflowers Legend couldn’t name. Red petals tumbled from her hair down to the floor around them, and she smiled at him, brown eyes full of nothing but adoration. Legend was quite sure his own steel-blue ones looked just the same.

For just a moment, it was just them on a beach surrounded not by his brothers but by palm trees, he in a threadbare green tunic and her in her silken blue dress. It was like seeing her for the first time all over again, and his heart tumbled over itself in just the same way.

He was getting his happy ending.

As she made the last few steps toward him, she picked up her skirts and he caught a glimpse of her worn brown sandals under the white lace. She hadn't changed a bit since that day. He heard a little squeak beside him and saw Hyrule practically trembling with withheld tears, frantically fiddling with his best-man's flower. This moment, right here, with the love of his life and his little brother, he'd savour it forever.

Warriors smiled, for once not a smirk, just a pleased grin as he handed Marin to Legend and took a seat next to Twilight on the front row. He held her hands, rubbing his fingers in circles around her palms and over the warmth of her engagement ring.

_The rings!_

His eyes frantically searched the crowd for Ravio, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw him following Hilda, the ring box in his hands. He had taken off that ridiculous robe for once and was looking almost normal in a smart purple tunic.

Sky opened up the worn prayerbook on the podium before him, and cleared his throat. Time and Wind stopped their music and there was a brief moment of silence.

"Friends, we are gathered here today under Hylia's grace to bind these two souls together in love and happiness," he beamed at them. "Before we start, does anyone here have any objections to these two people being married, announce it now or forever hold your peace,"

Legend gave Warriors a long, hard stare.

Thankfully, the minute passed with no objections, though he was sure he saw Hilda give Ravio a warning shove.

"Do you, Link Christo-"

"We discussed full names are _not necessary,_ Sky,"

"Ahem, do you, Link of Kakariko, take Marin of Koholint to be your wife in the eyes of the goddess and the laws of the land? Will you be by her side in sickness and in health, in fortune and in strife? Will your love be hers and only hers from this day forward?"

"It will," Legend breathed, Ravio scuttling up to them and presenting the ring box with a flourish. Legend took the smaller of the two rings out of the box and slipped it snugly on top of her engagement ring. It was a buttery-gold and engraved with tiny vines in a perpetual loop.

"And do you, Marin of Koholint, take Link of Kakariko to be your husband, in the eyes of the goddess and the laws of the land? Will you be by his side, through storms and balmy seas, in months of winter and days of light? Will his heart be yours to treasure, now and forever, from this day forward?"

"It will," she smiled back at him, and slid the larger ring over his finger. It too bore the same intricate markings, and the magic in them thrummed and sparkled, light snaking from them and ensnaring their hands. The spell had worked, like he wanted.

"Then by the power invested in me by our goddess Hylia, I name you husband and wife. You may-"

 _"KISS HER!"_ Wars yelled from the front row, wolf-whistling.

Legend would kill that man one day.

"-What he said," Sky laughed. Legend didn't need telling twice, scooping her up into his arms and kissing her deeply, hungrily, like he’d never have enough of her. The gulls cried joyously above in the midsummer sky. Life was perfect. One hand snaked around her waist whilst the other tangled in the braids in her hair, knocking Fable's carefully pinned hibiscus blossoms to the floor. Another wolf-whistle went up, joined by chorus as Twi, Four and Hyrule joined in. Wind and Time launched into a triumphant encore, and Wild threw petals into the air over their heads.

Legend had seen many summers’ days, but this was the one he'd treasure forever. He owned many rings, but the newest one on his hand that radiated warmth and light and love was his favourite. If only his uncle could see him now, and his eyes went up to the forge on the hill. He smiled softly, knowing he was here in spirit.

**¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸**

  
  


The sunset on the beach that day was the most beautiful they'd seen for a long time. The sea was bathed in gold, the sand in rays of thick, warm hazy light. The party was in full swing, large carafes of Holodrumese wine on every table. Wild had cooked up an incredible feast of roast fish and vegetables, topped off with a three tier fruit cake.

"You finally made it, then," Twilight grinned as the tall, flame-haired woman stepped through the portal.

"Sorry I'm late, sugar," her voice oozed snark, "I had to pick someone up along the way," and she motioned to the girl behind her. She was in a puffy red velvet frock and her dark hair was pinned back behind her ears. She dipped her head to Twi in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm-"

"AURORA!" Hyrule squealed, spotting her. He scrabbled across the beach and pulled the girl into a fierce hug.

"Whoa, I didn't realise this was going to be a double wedding," Twilight laughed, causing the pair to blush a deep crimson. "I'm kidding, relax. Who's the lovely lady, 'Rule?"

"This is Aurora, well, Zelda the First," he stuttered, holding her hand shyly, "I'm so glad you could make it! I gotta introduce you to everyone!" And with that, he dragged her off across the beach

"To be young and in love," Midna sighed dramatically, resting her head on Twilight's shoulder. He smiled, and allowed it. It was a day of love, after all.

Legend and Marin were sitting away from the main party by the shoreline, gazing out over the ocean. Marin leaned against him, singing softly, and Legend was covering her forehead in kisses. They looked up as they heard skidding in the sand behind them.

"Uh, hey guys," Hyrule mumbled, realising he may have interrupted a moment.

"Hey 'Rule," Legend replied softly, voice thick with contentment. Marin nodded to him. "Who's this?"

"Legend and Marin, this is Aurora, my princess," his face was truly scarlet as he clung to her hand tightly, forcing himself to breathe. "And Aurora, this is the bride, Marin, and Legend, my big brother," he grinned proudly

Legend was on his feet at once, and dragged Hyrule into a bone crushing hug, hot tears on his cheeks.

"I love you so much, little brother,"

"I love you too," Hyrule whispered.

**¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸**

The autumn’s wind began to chill, a sign that winter was on the way. Legend huffed, hauling logs back up the hill to the house. The once small, lonely little cottage that had reminded him of all the things he lost was now a home again, crackling with life and warmth and fire. He kicked the door open and shuffled his way inside. Marin sat in the armchair nearest the fire, fingers dancing over a pencil with a pad on her lap.  
“What’re you doing, petal?” He smiled, holding the logs with one arm as he shrugged his coat off.

“Oh, nothing,” She laughed musically, “Just thinking of baby names, is all,”

Legend stopped dead, blinked, gasped, and dropped the logs.


End file.
